Concrete walls or structures can over time experience settling and/or develop structural defects such as cracks and/or fractures. Such cracks can have functional consequences, such as allowing the movement of air or water through the structure, manifesting as drafts or leaks. Further, if unchecked, a small crack can develop into a larger crack and impair the integrity of the structure, causing the structure to buckle, bow or crumble. Such phenomena can over time result in the total structural failure of a structure or system, whether a wall, foundation, building support or some other kind of infrastructure assembly such as a bridge, tunnel or dam.
When concrete walls develop cracks, a common repair solution is to cover the crack with a sheet and bond the sheet into place much like placing a bandage over a wound. A commonly used solution uses a carbon fiber strap or a carbon fiber sheet which can be placed over the crack in the wall, fastened into place by any number of means. Such carbon fiber strap can be fastened to the crack and/or an intact portion of wall around the crack with epoxy. The carbon fiber strap can also be fastened into place around the crack through the use of solid fasteners such as carbon fiber staples, tacks or nails. Like a bandage, this bonded covering sheet contains the crack and minimizes further erosion and enlargement of the crack or fracture.
In this way, further deterioration of the structure can be minimized and the inflow or outflow of gases, liquids, solids, and pests through the crack is also minimized. However, like a bandage, this repair process can occasionally provide only a temporary or short-term solution. In particular, since many concrete structures are continuously subjected to stresses and/or settling, whenever a concrete structure is repaired with a remedial structural patch, cover or sealant, it is likely that the repaired structure will continue to be subjected to additional stress and can have a tendency to move/shift again. Such shifts, cracks or settlement of a repaired structure can further dislodge the cover material (e.g. carbon fiber mesh) and/or fasteners which can accelerate deterioration and loss of integrity. Similarly, pieces of solidified epoxy may create stresses on the wall or structure when subjected to similar settling forces.
In view of the continuous nature of the external forces acting on a repaired system, further deterioration and/or other conditions leading to structural failure can go undetected unless the repaired structure is continuously monitored in person and/or subjected to regular visual inspections. Since such monitoring and inspection services can be time consuming and expensive, there is a need in the art for a system and method having the capability to automatically monitor a repaired structure for defects such as settling or cracking and to provide notifications or alerts of such conditions to remote locations to enable authorized persons to conduct further inspections and/or take remedial actions. It will be recognized and understood that such systems and methods (as provided according to exemplary embodiments presented herein) can prevent and better avoid catastrophic events/damage before it occurs and additionally provide peace of mind to property owners and the public.